Barrow
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = 30 Days of Night | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Alaska | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = North Slope Borough; Ikos Diner; Steve's General Store | 1st = ''30 Days of Night'' #1 }} is a town located in the U.S. state of Alaska and is the principal setting of the 30 Days of Night franchise. It is said to be the northernmost town in America, consisting of three-hundred miles of roadless, snow-swept wilderness. During the winter season, Barrow exists for thirty days without any sunlight at all, making it the perfect haven for nocturnal creatures such as vampires. In the early 2000s, a clan of vampires flocked to Barrow to enjoy the advantages of being able to feed without fear of burning up in the rising sun. A small group of towns folk rallied together to survive the vampires' hunting party, led by Sheriff Eben Oleson. Points of Interest ; North Slope Borough: Literally located in the northern slope of Barrow, this borough was the central population center of the entire town. All of the businesses and travel routes were located in North Slope Borough. Few residents of Barrow lived outside the district, but for those who preferred total isolation such as Beau Brower. ; Admiralty Bay Hotel: Beau Brower caused a distraction by plowing through a horde of vampires with his tractor trencher. He smashed the vehicle through the front parlor of the Admiralty Bay Hotel to make his final stand. He lit two flares and set dropped them onto a box of dynamite hoping that the ensuing explosion would take out as many vampires as possible. Miraculously, Beau survived the explosion, but was killed by Marlow Roderick moments later. ; Ikos Diner: The Ikos Diner was located on Roger Avenue and was operated by Lucy Ikos. A mysterious stranger came into the diner demanding liquor and raw hamburger. Lucy Ikos refused to serve him, citing that the sale of alcohol was illegal during the winter and that they only served beef one of two ways - frozen or burnt. When the stranger began to get riled up, Sheriff Eben Oleson entered the diner and asked him to leave. The stranger got in his face, but Stella Oleson forced him to back down by pointing a gun to the back of his head. ; Rogers Avenue: Rogers Avenue is the main thoroughfare through North Slope Borough. The Admiralty Bay Hotel, the Ikos Diner and Steve's General Store are all located on Rogers Avenue. ; Steve's General Store: Steve's General Store was a business located in the town of Barrow, Alaska. When a blizzard swept over the town, a group of survivors made their way to Steve's General Store to stock up on supplies. To their horror, they found a little girl vampire feeding on the headless remains of man named Tom Melanson. The girl turned and attacked the group, charging into Sheriff Eben Oleson. Oleson tried swinging at her with an axe, but was unable to connect. A man named Carter Davies sprayed the vampire in the face with mace, but this only stunned her momentarily. She lunged at him, but Eben and the others managed to pull her off of him, pinning the little girl to the wall. Eben's younger brother Jake Oleson, picked up Eben's discarded axe and chopped the vampire girl's head off. ; Utilidor: The utilidor a utility corridor built underground or above ground to carry utility lines such as electricity, water and sewer. It was managed by a man named Carter Davies and housed a giant mechanical shredder, which he affectionately referred to as "The Muffin Monster". In the film, a vampire named Arvin tracked several locals through the utilidor where he attacked and bit Deputy Billy Kitka and nearly killed Sheriff Eben Oleson. Though gravely injured, Billy Kitka charged Arvin and pushed him headlong into The Muffin Monster whereupon he was shredded into pieces. Billy lost his right arm in the machinery and died moments later. ; Wiley Post / Will Rogers Memorial Airport: Billy Kitka drove Stella Oleson to the Wiley Post / Will Rogers Memorial Airport in the hopes of catching the last flight out for Anchorage. Unfortunately, they arrived too late and the airport was closed down. History Several years after the initial vampire massacre wrought by Marlow Roderick, a young woman heard about an internet blogger from Los Angeles named Alice Blood, who was posting material relating to vampires. The woman sent Alice an anonymous letter, warning her that what she was writing about was dangerously close to the truth, and that her continued work on the website would ultimately lead to great peril. 30 Days of Night Vol 2 1 Films that take place in * 30 Days of Night Comic books that take place in * 30 Days of Night, Volume 1 * 30 Days of Night, Volume 2 (Beginning of issue #1 only) * 30 Days of Night Vol 2 * 30 Days of Night: Beyond Barrow * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow Characters from Note: Characters listed with the (†) symbol indicate individuals who appear in the comic book series only. * Adam Colletta * Ally Riis * Beau Brower * Billy Kitka * Carter Davies * Charlie Kelso * Doug Hertz * Eben Olemaun † * Eben Oleson * Frank Robbins * Gail Robbins * Gus Lambert * Helen Munson * Issac Bulosan * Jake Oleson * Jeannie Colletta * John Riis * Kirsten Toomey * Larry Robbins * Lucy Ikos * Malekai Hamm * Michelle Robbins * Paul Jayko * Peter Toomey * Stella Olemaun † * Stella Oleson * Tom Melanson * Wilson Bulosan Notes & Trivia * Spring-Fall population: 563; Winter population: 152 * The sale (and possibly the consumption) of alcohol is illegal in the town of Barrow during the 30 Days of Night. Appearances * 30 Days of Night * 30 Days of Night 1 * 30 Days of Night 2 * 30 Days of Night 3 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 1 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 2 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 3 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 4 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 5 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 6 * Dark Days 1 See also External Links * Barrow at Wikipedia References Category:Alaska